Old Flame
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: COMPLETE. Sequeal to The New Light, Harry and Hermione go to Japan, simply bc its far away from Hogwarts.
1. Pounce!

Old flame

Disclaimer: not mine

Sequel to The New Light. Is Harry/Hermione. I think, this chap is anyway, which was totally unexpected, this bloody thing writes itself I just hit the keys.

_One_

Harry woke the next morning, stretched smiled and apperated down to the great hall for breakfast. Yesterday had been a long day.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast provided by the elves Harry hummed to himself.

"To Bombay, a travelling circus came. They brought an intelligent elephant and Nelly was her name!"

Breakfast finished he stood and was about to Disapparate again when someone shouted his name. Turning he was pounced on by a mass of brown hair. The said someone was now covering his face with kisses. This surprised him.

"Hermione!" he managed before she took advantage of his opened mouth and kissed him deeply on his lips.

Being able to do nothing about the girl – no woman, on top of him at the moment he kissed her back. Well technically he could do something about it, but he rather enjoyed being squished by Hermione.

Rolling over on the floor so she was pinned underneath him he looked down at her.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

"Er…hi Hermione." Harry replied shakily. "How did you know it was me?" he asked confused, no one else had recognised him so far.

"Well one, you turned when I shouted Harry. Two, you have a scar on your head that wasn't covered by your hair when we fell and three, I've known you 5 years, why wouldn't I recognise you?"

Harry blinked and then looked at her. "So why did anyone else recognise me?"

"Because they're stupid, now let me up and take me with you to where ever you were about to pop off too."

Harry got up and Hermione stood next to him, in the past month she hadn't changed at all.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, Japan?"

Hermione looked at him, "Any reason why?"

He shrugged again, "It's far away from here."

Hermione thought about it and then shrugged too, he had a point. "Okay lets go."

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and they vanished from Hogwarts with a 'pop' just as Dumbledore came in, flanked by members of the Order, Ron included.

"Where have they gone?!" he shouted. No one knew, so no one replied.

###

hey what can i say? i was bored and i got a review for The New Light asking for a sequeal so i wrote one, . dunno when the next chap will be up, could be in 5 minutes or in 5 days i dunno.

anyway, off to write more, bbye


	2. T! U! N! A!

Disclaimer: not mine

_Two_

"So why did you want to come to Japan again?" Hermione asked, laughing as she watched Harry try and sign language that he wanted tuna from the store keeper.

"Because its far away from Hogwarts and the Order and all that lot. No not prawns! TUNA! T - U - N - A. TUNA!"

Hermione started laughing at him again and he glared at her, "Oh fine then." He stuck his tongue out at her and then asked for tuna in perfect Japanese.

Hermione blinked, "Since when do you speak Japanese?"

Harry thanked the guy and linked his arm with Hermione's and led her away, "Since yesterday morning."

"What?"

He grinned at her and they vanished with a 'pop' landing back outside the hotel they were staying at, together they moved into the hotel. Once in the lift Hermione looked at Harry again.

"Why didn't you just take us straight into the room?"

In answer he wrapped his arms around her and they vanished with a 'pop' scaring the muggles that were in the lift with them. They landed in the room with another 'pop' and Harry frowned.

"What?" Hermione asked him moving to put their shopping in the fridge.

"I'm sick of the 'pop' im gonna change it."

Hermione laughed, "You can't change the sound of an Apparation and Dissaperation."

Harry looked at her, "Why not?"

"It's the sound of the molecules re-forming, there's nothing you can do. Its impossible."

Harry thought for a bit and then apparated over to her in the kitchen with a 'bing'.

"Nothings impossible for me." He said smugly at her shocked face.

She smirked, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Harry leaned in to kiss her but she spoke again.

"Ever tried to slam a revolving door?"

Harry went to answer and stopped, "No, but that sounds like a challenge!" grabbing Hermione's hand they vanished with a 'bing' and re-appeared on the opposite side of Tokyo in front of a building that had a revolving door.

5 hours later Harry was still trying, Hermione had wandered off to explore and had seen a line of 4 people jumping over the roof tops, the leading one was very small and laughing manically, the second one, a boy, had a long plait, the third was a guy with a large spatula and the forth was a girl with long purple hair.

She blinked went to get something to eat and then headed back to where she had left Harry.

Who was still trying to slam the revolving door.

###

yeah i know short

but :P


	3. Chalmers

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
_Three  
_  
Harry looked up as Hermione returned.  
  
"Hey, where'd you go?" He asked as she came over to him.  
  
"I just went for a walk. You know I saw the weirdest thing."  
  
Harry looked at her, "This is coming from the Witch who is going out with The Boy Who Lived." She hit him on the arm.  
  
"Shh you and listen to me. There were four people jumping across the rooftops"  
  
"That'a be Ranma and his friends." Came a low voice. Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. It was an old man, slightly shorter then Hermione, and he was wearing wizarding robes. Harry stood.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
The old man looked at him, "my name's Kann, with a 'K'." he smiled at them. "And you two are Harry and Hermione, both with an 'H'" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Are you a wizard?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yup, c'mon I got summit to show you." He turned and walked down the path, Harry and Hermione followed him.  
  
Kann led them to a warehouse, he wandered over to a door and tapped it three times with his wand. The small door opened and he motioned for them to follow him, which they did.  
  
Once inside they both gasped.  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"Aw, it's so cute."  
  
Both Kann and Hermione looked at Harry. "Cute?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yup, cute."  
  
In the warehouse was a dragon, it must have only been a few months old because it was only 20ft tall. Its scales were a deep dark green and it had silver eyes.  
  
"Very Slytherin." Hermione said, taking in the colour scheme.  
  
Kann smirked, "Well he has to be,"  
  
They both looked at him, "Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because he's yours." Kann said to Harry.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"er...what?"  
  
Kann smiled at him, "Harry Potter, since your defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, you are the only remaining Slytherin heir. This dragon once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself, he will grow no bigger then this, but will be loyal to you until you die, where he will then be loyal to your child."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"er...what?"  
  
Hermione hit him on the arm. "The dragon is yours, you are Slytherin's heir. Deal with it."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Fairy snuff." He looked at the dragon. "So what do we do with -"  
  
"Chalmers, with a 'C'." Kann supplied.  
  
"Chalmers?"  
  
"He goes with you of course," Kann said.  
  
"Er...Kann," Hermione started, "We're staying in a hotel...and I don't think they'll be too keen about having a dragon as a new resident."  
  
Kann waved them off, "Salazar also left all his houses, manors and everything else to his true heir."  
  
"Wow." Hermione said. "so where are we staying?"  
  
"He has a home here in Japan, Chalmers will take you there." Kann turned and walked over to Chalmers. "You're going home." He looked at Harry and Hermione, "And you're taking the Heir and his Lady with you okay."  
  
Chalmers looked at Kann, "No need to treat me like a child Kann."  
  
Harry and Hermione fell over. The dragon could talk.  
  
Kann laughed, "I'm sorry old friend."  
  
Chalmers flicked Kann with his tail lightly and he looked at Harry and Hermione, who were still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Come on you two, up you get."  
  
Harry stood first and helped Hermione up.  
  
"You ... you can talk!" Harry said.  
  
"Yes," Chalmers replied.  
  
"Well the dragon's of today, well, can't." Hermione said moving towards Chalmers.  
  
He looked thoughtful.  
  
"They can, all dragon's can, they just don't. Well come on you two, lets go home." He walked over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Just sit up between my wings."  
  
Harry hugged Hermione and with a 'bing' they appeared on the back of Chalmers.  
  
Harry waved, "Bye Kann!"  
  
Hermione screamed as Chalmers leant back on his hind legs and took off through the ceiling and out into the sky.  
  
# # #  
  
AN: the four figures jumping, Happosai, Ranma, Ukyo and Shampoo, are from my favourite manga, Ranma 1/2. 


	4. The Mouse, Grear

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
_Four_  
  
Chalmers landed the two British magical folk on the grounds of a sweeping lawn. Harry apperated Hermione, who had been holding onto him very tightly, onto the grass.  
  
"thanks for the ride Chal." Harry said to the dragon.  
  
"No problem kid, I'll be in my den, the Mouse will show you the way if you need me." Chalmers took off into the sky again and flew east across the grounds.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. "The Mouse?" as she spoke there was a soft squeaking, the two looked down.  
  
And blinked.  
  
A foot tall mouse wearing a dark green tunic and holding a black cane was watching them.  
  
"Squeak, you must be the lord and lady Slytherin, squeak, please follow me." The Mouse, for as it turned they saw that it definitely was a mouse, began a fast walk across the grass, Harry and Hermione followed it.  
  
"Er ... Harry ..." Hermione said.  
  
"I know it really is a mouse!"  
  
"No not that." She replied. Harry glanced at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Mouse, called us Lord and Lady Slytherin." Hermione said.  
  
"Ye-es." Harry said slowly.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Squeak, please hurry up sir. Grear doesn't want you to get lost, squeak."  
  
The two hurried up after the Mouse, Grear, and felt their jaws drop.  
  
Framed by 3 snow-topped mountains was a magnificent castle. Its face covered in ivy with roses spiralling the 4 towers.  
  
"Wow." Was all Hermione could say.  
  
Besides her Harry blinked. "Cool!"  
  
# # #  
  
very short chapter I know but _sticks_ _tongue_ _out_ I don't care  
  
I have no idea where this is going ah well 


	5. Climbing

Disclaimer: not mine

**WARNING WARNING SAPPINESS AHEAD!**

AN: this chapter is dedicated to my friend Burrow!

_Five_

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked the 'lord Slytherin' with a smile on her face as she looked up the side of the castle.

"Climbing!" Harry shouted down to her. He was half way up the side of one of the towers.

"I can see that Harry!" Hermione called back.

"So why did you ask then?" Harry said.

"Good point." Hermione called back then shrugged and began climbing up behind him.

Together the sat upon the top of a turret and looked over the grounds of their castle.

"I can't believe all this is ours" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him, "Ours?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, ours, will you marry me Hermione?"

Had Harry not had his arm around Hermione's waist to secure her she would have fallen from shock.

"um...buh....ud....la....ma....re.....huh?"

Harry laughed at Hermione, "now try that sentence again."

"Marry?"

"That all you said?"

Hermione nodded, Harry smiled.

"So will you?"

He looked at her and Hermione felt her heart melt.

"but we're so young." She said

"And we have seen so much, and I don't want to lose you."

"but Voldemort's gone." She pointed out.

"Yes" Harry said slowly "But there is always the threat of the Death Eaters I didn't catch and the threat of another dark lord or lady rising, I don't want to take any chances and well I like you a lot and I think I love you but I don't know what love is so im not really sure and well if we get married then I can get you a ring and the blessings and everything will protect you and then I know that you will be safe and I read all about a ritual you can do so that you know when your love is in danger or not a bit like Mrs Weasleys clock but not and its oh its and I really want to" Hermione held a hand up.

"You're rambling." He smiled sheepishly at her,

"Sorry." He mumbled

"Its okay and well thinking about what you said I can see your point and well being a Muggleborn I will always be a target to those types of people so yes, I will marry you."

Harry s face broke out into large grin and he hugged Hermione tightly, before kissing her deeply.

"I love you" he whispered.


	6. Wedding

Disclaimer: not mine

_Six_

Hermione was robed in a white wedding robe, her parents were sitting in chairs on the lawn watching her, she looked over to Harry, he was in a dark green robe, there was no one on his side.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione. Her parents clapped.

* * *

"hehehe" Hermione giggled, "I'm so happy!" Harry was watching her twirl around the room with a smile on his face.

"C'mere wife." He said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down on to his lap, they kissed again. Both smiling and laughing.

"I like your parents" Harry said suddenly.

"They were a bit shocked when we apparated to the front room and told them we were getting married grabbed their hands and brought them back here."

Harry laughed, "They took it well though"

"I think they are just happy for me." She replied.

"I'm happy for you too" Harry said.

Hermione batted him on the arm, "Hush you. So" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "when are the children coming along?"

Harry blushed and then lifted Hermione up off the floor and threw her onto the bed.

"Well we could start right now, Mrs potter if you wanted."

Hermione giggled, "I do want Mr potter."

The rest of the night they spent on the bed, fulfilling their promises to each other.

* * *

Aww isn't that sweet, there's the epilogue and maybe the sequel but I dunno about one of them lol


	7. Epilogue!

Disclaimer: not mine

_Epilogue!_

"Mummy! Mummy! Look what me and daddy caught!" Hermione looked up at the call of her 4 year old son.

"What did you and daddy catch?" she asked him, sweeping the brown haired boy onto her lap.

"A fish!" the boy proclaimed happily, holding the fish out for his mother to see.

"Wow! Well done darling, now go put him in the tank with all the others!" the boy grinned and ran off. Harry turned up and swept Hermione up off of the chair where she was writing, and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hello darling." He said to her, "How's the book coming?" Hermione was a muggle fantasy writer now, her novels of magic sold so fast people were putting in orders for her next book before she even began to write it.

"Slowly, I'm running out of ideas." She sat down again and Harry moved around to her back and began massaging her neck.

"So write our story." He said.

"Hmm, ooh that's nice, right there, yeah I was thinking about that, but what should I call it?"

"How about Underlying love?" Harry said, thinking out loud.

"Hmm, I don't know I'll get back to you." She giggled, and Harry rested his hand against her stomach.

"She's getting feisty isn't she." He said to her smiling, this was their third child, the second was Spark, the little 4 year old, and the first was Lucrezia, who was nine going on nineteen. Harry loved her to pieces. He thought she was cute.

Hermione and Harry laughed and he picked her up suddenly and carried her to their bed, "you my dear should be resting,"

"Do you ever wish you went back?" Hermione said running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"To where?" he replied lying down next to her.

"Hogwarts."

Harry thought about it, "Not really, we were taught everything we needed to know here, and Ron came and saw us a few times too remember?"

"Yes, where is he now anyway?"

"On his 5th honeymoon with Luna"

Hermione giggled, "I still have trouble imagining those two together."

Harry smiled and kissed her stomach, slowly the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Only to be woken 2 hours later by Spark who was hungry.

* * *

Okay Old Flame is now complete woo go me! Keep an eye out for Bright Spark, if I ever get round to writing it lol.


End file.
